When The Sky is Falling
by Wilted Words
Summary: One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you. Light undertone of slash, Erik/Charles.


**A/N: Really Angsty, like woah. There is a slight undertone of slash here, but could be read as "just friends", really, really good friends. **

**Disclaimer: Rich? nope.**

* * *

><p><em>One day when the sky is falling<em>

_I'll be standing, right next to you_

_Right next to you_

_Nothing will ever come between us_

_Because I'll be standing right next to you_

_-_Next to You

* * *

><p>The ships had launched their missiles, straight at the beach, straight at them. Charles wished he could have been surprised by the action, but even without the aid of his telepathy he knew that the humans aboard the military ships from both the Soviet Union and America would never understand them. Even though he spouted his perfect scenarios, his idealism, he was far from an idiot. Humans would never except mutants, would never except something different from themselves, they would ostracize, condemn, and more than likely kill all those who weren't considered "normal". Charles snorts a little, because history has shown quite well that human kind does not take too kindly to those who are different or the least bit individual.<p>

Charles looks over his shoulder at Erik, silently begging him for help; the missiles are metal for god sakes! The telepath knows Erik is trying to make his point clear, _were not accepted_. The metal encased explosives, begin to grow ever closer, and Charles knows that if they die now, at least Erik will be at peace (if only a little), because Shaw is dead. The only danger facing them now is the rest of the human race. Charles thinks that maybe their death might be the easier option, but when has the young professor ever taken the easy route?

_Erik, please._

The metal bender raises his hand, seconds before the missiles' impact, the explosives hovering ominously above them. Charles releases the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Then Erik turns the missiles back to their respective ships, Charles eyes widen in realization.

_Oh Erik, no. Please._

"There are thousands of men on those ships, good, decent men…..They're just following orders," Charles knows he shouldn't of said the last bit, but he's scared. He's scared that they will all die, that Erik will make humans fear them more (and he's already doing a good job of that). Erik glances over to his friend, his eyes shining with unshed tears, because he wishes Charles could understand that it's not only hurting him, but he has to see that human kind will never accept them, not as they are.

"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders. Never again," with that Erik releases the missiles and they begin to hurtle towards the Navy ships out in the open waters. Charles can feel the fear radiating off the seamen aboard the vessels, it's overwhelming. The telepath can't seem to think straight, he knows that he has to do something, _anything_. Charles knows he can't let Erik be the killer that he has resigned himself to be, the professor knows he so much better than that, knows that there is so much more to Erik than even Erik himself knows.

Charles rushes forward and tackles his friend to the ground, he's running out of time, and it seemed the easiest way to break the metal bender's concentration. He needed to be stopped, needs to see that there is another way, there _is_ always another option. Erik gains the upper hand, getting the smaller man underneath him, he looks down into his friend's blue eyes, sees the sincerity of his actions written there, the apology, because he doesn't want to fight with him, but Erik has to show Charles that this _is_ the right way, the _only_ way. Erik pulls his right fist back, his eyes betraying more to Charles than he thinks Erik realizes, his eyes scream for understanding, for support. The metal bender's fist connects with a resounding crack against Charles' cheek, his vision blurs around the edges, feels the breaking of blood vessels, the swelling of tissues, the endorphins helping to numb the pain.

Erik moves to stand, gaining control of the missiles once more, realigning their trajectory back towards the Navy ships. Charles hears the loud crack and fire of a gun, sees Moira pointing her handgun at Erik, and all Charles can think is: doesn't she know the bullets are _metal_? Charles knows Erik can deflect the gun fire, but some unknown (well, not completely unknown) desire in him to protect, to help his friend makes him stand up, his legs weak and wobbly. He tries to reach Erik, to get him out of harm's way, but a searing, burning pain shoots down his lower back down to his toes.

Charles finds himself once again back in the sand, the gritty minerals digging into his cheek, rubbing his skin raw. Charles can feel the tears running down his cheeks, how embarrassing he thinks. Crying was the last thing Charles wants to do in front of his students, he was supposed to be brave for them; _they're only children_.

The telepath feels warm arms cradle his supine form against a solid chest, a reassuring presence amidst the chaos around them. Charles looks up into the sorrowful green gaze of his best friend, sees that his eyes are just as cloudy as his own. The young mutant wants to wipe away his friend's tears, to tell him that it's all ok, that everything will be fine, but knows that Erik would see right through the lie, and would not appreciate the mothering one bit.

Erik stares into his friend's eyes, the deep blue, darker than the ocean of the Caribbean, but so much more beautiful. His comrade, his friend, his everything is hurt and it's his entire fault. Erik can't help but think that the only good that has come into his life will be ironically taken away by his own hand. His anger begins to simmer along the surface, seeking an outlet. The metal bender finds his target, the _human_; it's her fault, not his. She was the one firing at him; he only meant to deflect the bullets.

Erik feels the metal dog tags hanging around her neck, and latches his power onto it, pulling the chain tight, cutting off her airway. A grimace smeared across his lips, his eyes darkening, lost in his rage.

_This is your fault, you hurt Charles. You have no idea what you have done, no idea what you have taken from me!_

Erik wants to scream at the human woman, but his words are choked off in his throat. He can feels Charles shifting against him, his arm coming up to stop him, his voice breaking through the haze that had taken over the other mutant. Erik can't tell what Charles said, but he knows that he doesn't wish harm upon the CIA agent, for whatever reason, it's beyond Erik. He lowers his arm, and grasps Charles tighter to his own frame, the smaller man trying in vain to hang on to consciousness. Erik can feel the telepath shaking, can feel the desperate clutch of his fingers against his suit; can see the fear reflected back from his blue eyes.

_I promise it will be ok, you'll be ok. I'm here Charles, I won't let anything happen to; you're safe. _

Erik knows he's horrible at comforting others, having never received any himself (his mother taken away from him so young). He also knows that most of the nonsense that he repeats to Charles in his head is a lie anyway, he's already let harm come to his friend, he knows that they are anything but safe, with the Navy ships still circling out in the water, the military intent on killing them off; but none of that matters, just Charles.

_Charles, I've always told you that I'll always be right next to you, that even if the Earth were to fall apart that I would always be there next to you; even if the sky were to fall…I'll always be right next to you._

Charles lifts his head, his eyes a waterfall of tears, his body still quaking against Erik's. He makes sure that he Erik is looking him straight in the eye, a small desperate smile playing at the edges of his lips.

_I_ _know Erik; nothing could ever come between us. It's ok, do not fret my friend, all will be well_.

Erik feels the prickle of fresh tears at the corners of his eyes, feels the steady stream streak down his cheeks. The metal bender feels the beginning of a dull ache form in his chest, feels as though his lungs are constricting, he tries desperately to breathe new life into the withering organs, but he can't seem to get enough air. Erik holds tighter to his friend, bends over his prone form, their foreheads touching at an awkward angle, Erik's back protesting the pose, but he can't find it I him to care.

"You're the only thing that I got right now," the words are spoken so softly that Erik isn't sure if Charles hears them. The telepath begins to shake harder against his friend, Erik raises his head just enough to look into the face of his best friend. Erik is struck dumb, Charles is crying so hard, hiccupping with each inhalation, and emitting a low whine with every exhale. This was not how it was supposed to be, that's all the metal bender can think. He has only wanted to see Charles happy.

_Charles, I'm sorry. You have to know that I'm sorry; I never wanted any of this to happen._

_I know my friend, I know._

Erik can sense that this is goodbye, that he should leave, that Charles needs help, and unfortunately nothing Erik can give him. Erik waves the human over to take his place holding Charles. He feels the spike of anger at the woman for her part in this, but lets her cradle his best friend anyways; it's what Charles wants, what he needs. Erik walks over to stand beside his new team, his fellow brethren. He spares one last look over to his one time friend and can see the look of total desperation, the look that screams _stay_, but he knows that it would be too hard, Charles needs better. Erik does the one thing that he is good at, he runs, but not without one final parting farewell.

_I'll always be standing next to you, forever. This isn't goodbye Charles_.

Charles smiles, and Erik knows he will never forget it. The dull ache in his chest now tearing throughout his form, but it's too late; he can't change the past (even though he wishes he had that sort of power, what a groovy mutation that would be). The stinging of fresh tears pooling in his eyes, a fire building in his chest, but he allows the flames to swallow him up, because it's what he deserves, it's what he needs, what helps him leave his friend behind.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the little excerpt of the song at the beginning is "Next To You" by Chris Brown (featuring Justin Bieber). I know the wife-beater and the Biebs, but the song is just really good, especially the chorus. (guilty pleasure?...guilty as charged).**


End file.
